


Red and Blue

by Lullabymoon



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:37:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes him a while to understand the latest craze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red and Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Writtern for [this prompt](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/7804.html?thread=20496252#t20496252) at [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/st_xi_kink/profile)[**st_xi_kink**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/st_xi_kink/).

Leonard McCoy really doesn’t get the latest craze to have hit the Enterprise. Quite why anyone would want to resemble anyone from centuries ago is beyond him but as long as no one comes complaining to him about allergies or any other untoward reactions then he is just going to leave it the hell alone.

Of course, the universe has other plans for him.

Walking into his (almost entirely their) quarters and seeing Christine’s reflection in the mirror, he begins to understand. Her lips are bright red, the same red they usually are after an intense kiss and he can’t resist the urge to make them swollen as well.

The smear of lipstick left on his face is something he is not going to talk about and damned if he isn’t going to make her pay for that smirk.

The craze continues and when he sees Nyota pass Christine a small bottle as she leaves sickbay, he rolls his eyes and mutters, all the while trying to dampen his curiosity.

That night as he walks into what are entirely their quarters now, he sees her blowing on her nails and waving her hands. He snorts and wisely leaves her to it.

Minutes later, she slips into his lap, smiling as she slides her hands up his chest. He notices, somewhat distractedly, that her nails are a bright glossy blue, almost the same colour as their uniforms. He won’t admit to anyone that it makes him just that little bit harder.

A short while after that, looking down at her hand around his cock, one blue fingernail teasing the length of him, he finally gets what it is all about.


End file.
